Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is a Galactic Republic Hero in 's .THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE OF STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II: New Clone Wars era content is coming starting this fall, including Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and General Grievous. He arrived on February 27, 2019, as part of The Chosen One Update.[https://www.ea.com/games/starwars/battlefront/battlefront-2/news/october-roadmap-update OUR UPDATED STAR WARS™''BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAP DETAILS WHAT’S AHEAD]February Community Calendar Overview As the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker is a powerhouse. A largely offensive hero, Anakin channels his emotions and inner conflict into his Force powers and abilities, and despite still being on the light side, Anakin can momentarily tap into the dark side. Anakin's Passionate Strike ability deals high damage to the enemy hit by it. The Passionate Strike also breaks an enemy's guard, allowing Anakin to deal damage to lightsaber heroes blocking him. Anakin brings enemies to him with his Pull Dominance, where enemies fall at his feet and take damage, allowing Anakin to finish them off with his melee attacks. Anakin unleashes a massive burst of power all around him in a circular radius with his Heroic Might ability. Anakin can increase the range of Heroic Might with the more enemy players damage him (though Anakin also takes less damage while charging up Heroic Might), allowing Anakin to maximize its range affect more enemies. Finally, Anakin taps slightly into the dark side with his unique, fourth ability: Retribution. When he and nearby allies take damage, Anakin's Retribution charges up. When Retribution is used, Anakin uses the Force to grasp and choke all enemies around him, dealing a high amount of damage to those caught in his punishing grip. Health and Movement }} |basehealthmod = |regenrate = 50 |regenratemod = |regenmax = 250 |regenmaxmod = |regendelay = 4.5 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon (Rear) }} |melee = 12 |blasterdeflect = 31 |angle = 0.3 |meleedeflect = 10 |staminadelay = 2 |staminaregenspeed = 1.65 }} Abilities |-| Pull Dominance= }} | effect = Knocks down opponents | area = 18 meters | areamod = }} | cooldown = 15 seconds }} |-| Heroic Might= }} | effect = Grants 90% damage reduction to Anakin, increases range as damage is taken | area = Minimum: 10 meters Maximum: 20 meters | areamod = }} | cooldown = 18 seconds }} |-| Passionate Strike= (Non-heroes) (Heroes) }} | effect = Damages through block | cooldown = 13 seconds | cooldownmod = sec }} }} |-| Retribution= Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Trivia *Anakin Skywalker is voiced by Matt Lanter, who previously voiced him in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated TV series. *The Dark Side persona of Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, is already playable in the game as a separate hero for the Galactic Empire despite being the same person. **It was at once believed by some that Vader's presence in the game meant that Anakin could not be in the game due to contradicting canon, but this theory was shot down by a developer. *Anakin Skywalker's attack animations were datamined from the game's files after the Battle of Geonosis Update and leaked by dataminers. **After the Darth Tyranus Update, more of Anakin's animations were also datamined, including updated attack animations and his front-end menu pose animations. *Anakin's emotes and their respective animations were also datamind prior to their official announcement. They were found to be called: "Fun Begins," "Diplomatic Solution," "ObiWanKill," and "A Wise Jedi." *Anakin's ability names were also datamined prior to their official announcement. They were found to be called: "Retribution," "Pull Dominance," and "Heroic Impact." *Anakin has the same walking and jumping animation as Darth Vader.ANIMATING ANAKIN SKYWALKER IN STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II on the Star Wars Battlefront II website *Anakin is one of the first heroes to have four abilities instead of just three. *He originally cost 35,000 credits to unlock but this cost was removed in the Capital Supremacy Update. *He was the first hero with temporary prices, his cost was 8,000/12,000 (dependent on era) Battle Points. However, this feature was removed in the Giants Above Kachirho Patch. Updates Gallery Anakin Skywalker WIP.gif|A work-in-progress of Anakin's basic attack animations. Anakin_Skywalker_Geonosis_promo.jpg|A promotional image of Anakin Skywalker on Geonosis. SWBFII Capital Supremacy Promo Anakin .jpg Anakin-Battlefront-900x600.jpg Battlefront 2 DICE Anakin Skywalker.jpg|A promotional image of Anakin Skywalker's default appearance, Jedi Knight. SWBFII Anakin Skywalker Icon.png|In-game icon for Anakin. References O Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Republic Heroes Category:Galactic Republic (DICE) Category:The Chosen One Update Category:Light Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains